Youtuber Life
by lexiet4891
Summary: What happens when Percy becomes a Youtuber to keep in touch with his friends? Will he be successful? Read to find out. Make sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

Percys POV

I stared Blankly at my camera, I got nothing, "Having some troubles Seaweed brain?" My beautiful girlfriend said from the doorway

"I'm out of ideas" I said as she came tp sit next to me

"Umm, how about the eggcelent girlfriend challenge?" She said

"uh, what's that?"I said

"I ask you a question about us and If you get it wrong I get to crack an egg on my head" she explained holding up a bowl of eggs

"Where'd you get those?" I asked suspiciously

"Oh, I was gonna come in here and hit you with eggs anyways" She said, I put my hand on the right side of my chest

"Geez harsh" I said

"Nice try, but your hearts on the left side" she said moving my hand

"whatever, rolling in, 5..4..3..Hey guys today I am here with the, lovely, beautiful... Me" Annabeth cracked an egg on my head

"wrong answer!"she yelled smearing it all over me

"And this is my wonderful, gorgeous, Amazing, angry, girlfriend, Annabeth" I said putting my arm around her to calm her down "and today we are doing the Eggcelent Girlfriend challenge, Annabeth would you like to explain what that is in a non brainiac way?"

"Sure, basically I ask him a question and if he answers it incorrectly or smartass like I get to crack an egg on his head, which I demonstrated earlier" She said sitting back

"LET THE CRACKING BEGIN" I said handing some cards to Annabeth "10 Questions"

"1. where was our first kiss?" she asked

"A volcano" I said with hand explosions

"2. why did I used to hate you?"

"Well our parents and because I will admit I was kind of a little twat"

"3. favorite feature of me"

"hm... hair, defiantly hair"

"ok..4. whats your favorite personality of me"

"I'd probably have to say your smarts, because I certainly don't have those and your beauty because you're so pretty"

"ok, 5. what's my favorite subject in school"

"uh, agriculture?"

"good job" she said kissing my cheek "6. what's my favorite animal?"

"Ok, easy, owl"

"correct, 7. where was our favorite kiss, and I think we can agree"

"at the bottom of the river"

"yeah, we kiss alot don't we"

"yes, yes we do, and I likey" I said winking at the camera

"8, what were the first words I said to you"

"Well When you thought I was un concious you said 'he's the one'" I said with dreamy eyes and holding my hand to my heart "when you knew I was concious you said 'you drool when you sleep"

"correct, these are to easy, 9, where did we meet"

"easy, camp"

"where was our 3rd date and when"

"uh, at that fancy restraunt down the street last month?"

"nope, that was our second, try last week at the water park"

"NO NOT THE EGGS" she took 2 and smashed them on my head

"ok slimy go take a shower" she said wipping off her hands

"slimy wants a kiss" I said trying to get the yolks out of my hair

"slimy doesn't get a kiss"

"Pleasssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I said wrapping my arms around her waist

"fine, but only one" while we were kissing I grabbed an egg from her bowl and cracked it on her head "PERSEUS CHRISTAPHER JACKSON"

"Uh bye guys I better go girlfriend before my girlfriend kills me, good byeeeeee" I turned to Annabeth

"Jackson I will kill you" she said lunging at me, but I grabbed her and sat her on my lap mid jump

"No you wont, because you love me" I said kissing her cheek

"You're right, I love you, now go take a shower slimy" she said

"Hey you're slimy too" I whined

"yes, that's why I'm gonna take a shower" she said "But I have to remind you because I know you won't take one"

"ugh fine" I said marching into the bathroom

Lexies POV

I had just got home from school and raced to my computer and search for my favorite youtuber 'I am Percy' he had posted a new video 'the eggcelent girlfriend challenge' this ought to be good

Hey guys today I am here with the, lovely, beautiful... Me" Annabeth cracked an egg on his head and I laughed

"wrong answer!"she yelled smearing it all over me

"And this is my wonderful, gorgeous, Amazing, angry, girlfriend, Annabeth" I said putting his arm around her to calm her down "and today we are doing the Eggcelent Girlfriend challenge, Annabeth would you like to explain what that is in a non brainiac way?"

"Sure, basically I ask him a question and if he answers it incorrectly or smartass like I get to crack an egg on his head, which I demonstrated earlier" She said sitting back

"LET THE CRACKING BEGIN" he said handing some cards to Annabeth "10 Questions"

"1. where was our first kiss?" she asked

"A volcano" he said with hand explosions

"2. why did I used to hate you?"

"Well our parents and because I will admit I was kind of a little twat" I laughed imagining little Percy

"3. favorite feature of me"

"hm... hair, defiantly hair"

"ok..4. whats your favorite personality of me"

"I'd probably have to say your smarts, because I certainly don't have those and your beauty because you're so pretty"

"ok, 5. what's my favorite subject in school"

"uh, agriculture?"

"good job" she said kissing his cheek "6. what's my favorite animal?"

"Ok, easy, owl"

"correct, 7. where was our favorite kiss, and I think we can agree"

"at the bottom of the river"

"yeah, we kiss alot don't we"

"yes, yes we do, and I likey" he said winking at the camera

"8, what were the first words I said to you"

"Well When you thought I was un concious you said 'he's the one'" he said with dreamy eyes and holding his hand to my heart "when you knew I was concious you said 'you drool when you sleep"

"correct, these are to easy, 9, where did we meet"

"easy, camp"

"where was our 3rd date and when"

"uh, at that fancy restraunt down the street last month?"

"nope, that was our second, try last week at the water park"

"NO NOT THE EGGS" she took 2 and smashed them on his head

"ok slimy go take a shower" she said wipping off her hands

"slimy wants a kiss" he said trying to get the yolks out of his hair

"slimy doesn't get a kiss"

"Pleasssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

"fine, but only one" while we were kissing they kiss he grabbed an egg from her bowl and cracked it on her head "PERSEUS CHRISTAPHER JACKSON"

"Uh bye guys I better go girlfriend before my girlfriend kills me, good byeeeeee" I laughs as he kisses her to calm her down, then I close my laptop and do my homework

hey guys make sure to review for what video Percy should do next 5 reviews for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling in 5..4..3..2.. "" Annabeths Phone rang and she answered it

"Hello?"

...

"OK, Perce it's for you" she handed me in the phone

"Pereus if you call my daughter Jackson ever again I'll have your head displayed in my temple" Athena said

"Yes Ma'am, can you atleast display it I asked

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'

"Of course, good bye" I said and hung up, "Well, I guess its Annabeth _Chase_ , for a while"

"Forgetting about someone?"

"Oh yeah this is Leo my favorite boy in the camp, Leo Valdez and his girlfriend Calypso!" I said as they waved, And today we are going to be playing the game 5 nights of freddys, we are gonna go 1 at a time and the first time you scream you're out, so that's why the room is pitch black, so who'd like to go first?" I said and Leo rasied his hand

"Give it here I'm 2X more of a man than all of you combined" He said starting

"Don't get your hopes up repair boy" as if on cue he screamed and fell back in his chair

"The famous Leo Valdez everybody" I clapped my hands and kept laughing

"I'm going next hand it over" Annabeth said "I'm going to make Leo look like an idiot on the internet" she pumped a fist in the air

"I think he accomplished that himself" I said giving her the tablet as she hit play,

"HA I BEAT YOU" she yelled as it turn 6 AM on the 5th night

"Huh? what? how? what are your tricks woman?" Leo said surprised

"my turn" calypso lasted on night four 2 am

"I'll make it all the way" I lasted until night 5 4am "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FREDDY FAZBEAR WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"anyway thanks for watching, like comment, subscribe, especially the others and goodbyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I put my hand over the camera and turned it off

Lexie's POV

I run into my room and sat at my desk I pulled out my laptop and sign into youtube, I look bthrough my notifications, one of my favorite youtubers posted a new video, '5 nights at freddy's' this ought to be good, I click on 'Percy's blue cookies' and put on my headset as my older brother Matthew walks in

"Hey dip wad get off the computer, I need it" He said shoving me out of the chair

"Hey!" I said standing up and going to get my headset and phone, "Y'know there are these things called manners, you should use them"

"theres this expression I use alot it's called 'I don't care'" He said, I decided not to push him before he gets physical, my brother: Matt Sloan, school, bully, Jock, and player, he's been writing down ways to get rid of whatever 'Percabeth' is, he said this kid Percy's girlfriend is hot and he wants her to himself, if he wasn't such a douche I would think he knew the internet famous Percy, ha yeah right fat chance, my brother, the real Percy, I should ask my friend Annabeth if she knows about his channel, anyway I click play and automatically my jaw drops

"Hey guys your best bud Percy here, today I am here with this lovely lady, Annabeth Jackson" it was Annabeth, but wait, did he said Jackson?! did he propose? then Annabeth got a call and it was for Percyi

"Hello?" He said

...

"Yes ma'am, could you at least display it in my dad's?" he said, wait display, what, in his dad's wait, ok thats stalkerish. after Annabeths win I notice Matt standing behind me staring at Annabeth

"UH, -cough- what in the hades are you doing?" oh and did I mention I'm a demigod, no? ok.

"Staring at the hot chick on the screen what does it look like?" then he sees Percy and growls

"What's your problem?" I asked

"Thats Percabeth I told you about" he said snarling, he grinned when Percy screamed "what does she see in him?"

"A funny and cute guy who she loves, now back off my OTP" I said " I am going to Annabeth and Percy's apartment"

"don't care" he says

-line skip to their apartment-

I knocked on the door and a scrawny elf looking dude answers "Sup" he said

"uh, hi, is Annabeth home?" I said

"AYE YO ANNABETH LADY AT THE DOOR" he yelled

"uh, ears" I said

"Lexie? what's up?" she asked

"SO, you decided to have a boyfriend, not just any boyfriend, a internet famous boyfriend and not tell me?" I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot

"Uh, oh... sorry, Lex." she said

"well..." I said

"Well?" She said confused

"Can I meet him?" I asked

"uh, Oh yeah sure"she said, "Hey Perce you got a visitor" I heard footsteps run down the stairs

"Uh, nice pajamas?" he was wearing a nemo onesie and he had obviously been drooling

"so, wisegirl, who s the oh do iportant visitor that insisted on waking me up?" He asked

"Percy be nice, this is my friend Lexie" Annabeth said

"that's nice" he almost fell on top of Annabeth

"huh, energetic as ever Perce" I said

"goodnight" he said as he started snoring

"here lets put him on the couch" we dragged him to the couch, "Holy hera that's tiring"

"Hera?" she asked, I panicked, she can't know

"Uh, um just a slip of the tounge stupid ADHD and dyslexia acting up" I laughed nervously "I uh got to go" I said as I ran out of the door.


	3. swordfights, crushes and new campers

**heres another chapter, btw Lexie is me, or based off of me anyways, yes my name is lexie and I dont think I gave a description, she has black hair and green eyes, her hair is shoulder length, She's about 5'7 and she's about as tomboy as it gets, she does ok in school, B average student, her hobbies are, painting, singing, acting, and she loves animals, her back story: whe she was about 11 strange stuff started happening, she started seeing things, such as monsters, when she asks anyone else if they see it and they say she's crazy, everyone in school makes fun of her, when teachers call home and complain her mother tells her to stop embarassing her, her father left before she was born, she didn't judge him, her mother was a hideous, heartless, abusive person, yes, abusive, every few weeks her mother would throw glass at her or cute her, or punch or slap her, then she makes a few friends, and they say things such as "Holy Hera" or "what the hades" and she kind of catches on.**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Holy Hera" Lexie had said a while before, she can't, no possible way, oh my gods! how could I have been so oblivious! she has ADHD and Dyslexia, she could understand our greek conversations she said her father left when she was born, oh no I'm turning into Percy!

"Percy, Lexie's a demigod" I said shaking Percy

"You think?" he asked getting up from his nap

"Yes, we need to take her to camp, now" I said grabbing my jacket and calling Lexie ( **Annabeth,** __ _Lexie)_

 _Hello?_

 **hey Lexie, uh, can you meet me in the lobby of my apartment building**

 _uh, yeah sure_

 **K, bye**

 _Bye_

I hung up and Percy and I got into the elevator, we were on floor 121

"Hey 'beth?" He asked

"Yeah?" I said looking up at him

"I have a challenge for you" he said with a goofy grin

"What is it" I asked

"You have to kiss me until the bottom floor" He said with his signiture smirk

"oh, what a convieniant excuse to kiss me" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist

"Yeah, I'm pretty clever aren't I?" He said leaning in

"Whatever seaweed brain" I said kissing him, I tangle my fingers in his forever messy hair, I started running out of air on floor 15, so I started stealing his air, I smiled into the kiss

"I love you Wise Girl" He said

"I love you too seaweed brain" I said as we get on floor 3 I Let go and kiss his cheek

"Aww, it's over already?" He whined, I laughed

"Let's hope the elevator breaks down on our way back up and we can be stuck together" I said stepping out of the elevator

"oh I like that Idea" he said with a smirk,

we found a table and chair, but there was only two chairs, I sat on Percy's lap because Lexie needed a chair, I could tell Percy liked that idea. I curled up to his chest, and he played with my curls, I close my eyes and take in his scent, I love how he smells like a fresh sea breeze even though he hasnt been to the beach in a while, I heard the doors open and saw Lexie, I sat up and motioned her to us.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked

"we wanted to take to take you somewhere" I said going into an allyway

"Uh, where?" She asked

cover your eyes until we get there" she hesiated but did, I tossed a coin into a nearby puddle and a famiiliar car formed, I could hear Percy's complaints already

 _percy POV_

nope, nopity-nope-nope nopers nada no way NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, there is no way I am getting in this taxi ever again, after riding it I made an oath never riding it again unless it's urgent, "there is NO WAY I am EVER riding this again" she gave me puppy dog eyes

"Pwease Percy" I hated those eyes

"No, we're riding blacjack" I called blackjack 

_hey boss! got any doughnuts?_ I simply laughed

"no I don't have any doughnuts, I'll give you some later,take us to camp"

 _-camp-_

 _here ya go boss_

thanks buddy, I said as we hopped off and helped Lexie down

"welcome, to camp half-blood" Lexie removed her hands and gasped, I smirked and Annabeth giggled

"Beautiful huh?" Annabeth said

"That-what-where huh? Wow" I couldn't help but to chuckle

"Yep, let's take you to chiron" when we arrived we asked Chiron to explain everything, so we went to make a youtube video, "swordfighting?"

"Sure, let's go ask Leo to make some better balanced wooden swords" I nodded as we walked to Leo in the Hephestus cabin

-line skip of percabeth-

"Hey Perce, Annie" Leo said as we walked into his cabin **(A/N couldn't remember how to spell Hephaestus)** Annabeth scowled at Annie

"Beth, it's Annabeth" she corrected

"Whatever" Leo said "What can I do for ya?"

"We need excact replicas of our weapons, just wood though" I said

"Will do, come back in twenty minutes" He said and we nodded and left

"What do you think my subscribers will comment?" I asked

"the usual, the tons of comments that say 'wow amamzing' 'omg that's awesome' 'where did you learn that' and of course the one comment that makes me thirsty for blood 'he's wa to good for her'" She said, I wrapped my arms around her waist

"Nobody can replace you, wisegirl, no one, I wouldn't replace you for all the stars in the sky, I love you"

"That was _really_ cheesy, but I love you to"

-line skip of caleo-

"You done in there Leo?" I said as I knocked on Leo's door, he opens it and hands us the swords

"All done" He said, I was impressed, the sword felt perfect, excactly like riptide, except woden, I put my camera on the tripod, I put on my signtue grin and started recording,

"RARRRRRR" I nearlu jumped out of my skin, I fell face first into the mud

"Lexie!" I whined, she laughed so hard she was clutching her stomach. I pouted, "lets just do the video"

"you're no fun"

"coral breath"

"kelp head" 

"bottle nose"

"salt face"

"ok can we start before this turns into a name war instead of swordfighting"

"right, oh and by the way this is the extremely lovely, Lexie Taylor"

"watch it there bud" Annabeth and Lexie said together

"but you're both pretty, If I had to pick one of you to be my girlfriend, I would probably pick Annabeth, because of all we've been through, but If I met both of you at the same time, and had no clue who either of you were I would be like" I stuck my fingers in my mouth and looked back and fourth between the girls

"anywho lets start" we started corcling each other, I lunge, she quickly sidesteps and I fall onto the ground, I sweep her legs from behind but she does a backflip and avoids it, it gives me enpugh time to stand up, I swing for head but she ducks, she swings for my legs and I jump over it, I go for her abdomin but she side rolls, kicks me in the back and I fall, she puts her sword tip to my throat

"Uncle?" she asked, I nodded quickly

"uncle"

"good" she took a bow

"all hail queen Lexie the great" the stoll brothers said riding up in a chariot

"oh no, I'm not riding in that death trap, it's probably necause I told Katie that Travis still wets his bed" Lexie said backing up, the stoll brothers pouted and rode away, we just laughed

"anyway guys I hope you liked this video, and GOODBYEEEEE" I covered the camera and turned it off

Aaron POV

I had just got home from school, I have a date with my girlfrkend, Lilly Kees, she has shiny


	4. mission lexico

Aaron's POV

I felt guilty breking up with Lilly, but I had to get Lexie back, she was my Pride and joy, I ever wanted to break up anyways. I walk around Goode high looking for her, she would be at lunch. I spot her in the back of the cafeteria with some emo looking dude, a punk girl, a blonde, Percy the youtuber, a Latino elf, a buff dude, a girl with curly dark brown hair under his arm, a girl with a feather in her hair, and a blonde dude. I approached behind her and some of the kids pointed at me, Lexie turned around and saw me, she looked at me with discust. Ouch.

"Aaron" she sighed "May I help you?"

"Lexie, look. Dumping you was the stupidest thing I ever did, I was hoping you could forgive me and we could start our relatioship?" I asked, the emo dude glared at me

"you have no idea what you did to her do you?" the emo dude said

"uh broke up with her, duh" I said

"she woore nothing but black for three days, she wouldn't go outside, unless someone dragged her, she wouldn't eat unless I fed her, she was depressed" He looked at me discusted, I turned to Lexie for an answer.

"thanks..." she said as I handed her a blue and black boquet of flowers, I had a surge of hope "but, no thanks..." my face fell" I already have everything I need right here, especially this two trouble makers" he kissed the emos cheek and poked the one with sea green eyes in the stomach. "These people are my life"

"wow way to be cheesy Lex" I was waiting for her to slap him, but it never came, she never let anyone call her Lex, instead he got a big, sloppy, wet, kiss on the cheek

"cheese happens to be my favorite dairy, Neeks" she said as he slithred his arm around her waist

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, We were supposed to be together forever, I broke my promise, I was so stupid, they acted although I wasn't there, I just turned around and walked away, I will break them up and get her back if it's the last thing I do.

Percy's POV

In the past few days I noticed both Nico and Lexie have been alot happier. Jason and I took their relationship into our hands, I still remember the day they got together

-flashback-

Lexie had been depressed, her boyfriend broke had broken up with her the day before and he had gotten a new one today, I honestly offered to go snap his neck but Lexie had refused to let me touch him, I saw her diary and grabbed it as she sobbed, I went into the bathroom and saw a page that said,

CRUSHES:

Collin stahl

Jack o'brian

Austin Smith

Leo valdez

WAIT A MINUTE! Leo Valdez? Oh probably because Calypso is with him

Nico DiAngelo 3

That's my target, luckily, I stole Nico's Diary

CRUSHES (Tiny Skull)

Percy Jackson awkward...

Jason Grace

Thalia Grace

Will Solace

Lexie Taylor 3

Yes! I though, This should be easy, a common target, each who like each other, I need to get Jason in on this, I put back Lexies Diary and ran to Jasons cabin, he's my bro so he always helps me.

"JASON!" I yelled banging on his door

"What?" he said

"I need your help"

"With?"

"Mission Lexnico"

"What's that?"

"Duh Lexie and Nico, Lexie's really depressed and Nico's probably the only person that'd understand her pain, so, let's make a plan"

After 2 hours of planning we decided that we would make Lexie go around camp, and when Nico realizes that she's super depressed, being the kind person he is (even if he won't admit it) will come over and ask what's wrong, Jason and I will say that we have classes to teach and ask if Nico will hang out with her and I'm sure since he likes her he will agree. When we come back they will live happily ever after

"How do you excactly know they like each other?" Jason asked

"I have Diary access" I hold up their diarys

"Nice" He said

We started the plan, we dragged Lexie around camp for 'sunlight' she didn't excactly agree so we told her it was good for her, eventually she gave up and decided to wear the darkest colors she owns, A black noodle strap shirt and black sweats, she was about to go ouside but I said it was too cold for noodle strap so she put on a black sweatshirt with a skull on it, only the skull had the words 'Kill Pink' on it, I can see how those two would like each other, we drag her around camp and we drag her past the Hades cabin, I swear I see Nico look outside with concern in his eyes, By the time we reach the mess hall I see Nico jogging towards us

"uh hey guys" He said then looked at Lexie "Are you ok Lex?"

She murmured something in response, I checked my watch even though I already knew what time it was

"Jason and I have a class to teach for swordfighting, would you hang out with Lexie while we're gone?" I said, more like, Jason and I want to stalk you, now go be cute

"Uh, sure" He hesitated, I'm almost sure I saw Lexie flash a smile

We passed her over to him, she put her arms arounds his neck and just let him drag her, creating a line everywhere he drags her, they eventually go back to the Hades cabin, we climb the side of the cabin where theres a small window and we peak through it, luckily they don't notice us, Nico gently lays her down on a bunk and props her up, I crack open the window so we can hear them

"would you like to talk about it?" Nico asked, Lexie sat up and pulled off the hood of her hoodie and sighed

"My jerk ex-boyfriend got a girlfriend, oh and we broke up yesterday" Nico looked like he wanted to kill the dude, he probably did

"if mortals knew whowe were and what we did for them they would be begging for forgivness" he said smirking, Lexie sighed

"Nico... I just wanted to tell you that you're one of the only people I trust" he smiles and pulls Lexie into a hug, Lexie inhales annd exhales deeply

"Lexie... I need to tell you something" Nico says nervously and Lexie looks up at him, he's almost a whole head taller than her

"what is it Nico?" she said looking concerened

"I-I kinda sorta... like you" he said

Lexie starred for him for about 10 seconds, but instead of answering she grabs two fistfuls of his shirt and their lips smash together, oh my gods they're so cute, I give Jason a high five

"We should give them some privacy" I said to Jason who nodded, as we walked away a smile spread across my face

Nico's POV

at first I was shocked when Lexie kissed me, I could taste the cool mint chapstick she constantly used, It felt like our lips were meant for each other, they moved in sync only breaking apart momentarily for air, only to crash back together, after about 12 minutes later we sat there with goofy gris and panting, I've never met anyone so wonderful, yeah I know cheesy right.

-flashback over-

I was not happy about this dude trying to steal my girl, so when he turned around and left I was realived, we ate our lunch and held hands,when she uses her nails to lightly run up and down on my arms I feel a shiver shoot up my spine, Lexie smiles at me with her blinding white teeth. next we had gym, we of course, as demigods do great in gym, I gave her a piggy back ride all the way to gym, I didn't want to come to school at first but Lexie made it that much better.

as we walked into the gym I saw some guys were checking her out and I glared at them and I watched as they cowered back. I pecked Lexie on the lips before going into the locker room, I changed into my gym clothes and waited fo Lexie by the entrance to the girls locker rooms, a few minutes later I saw her exit and look around for me, I grabbed her shoulder and held her shoulder against the wall

"Hey" I said pulling back

"Hey" she said with a laugh

"shall we?" I held out my arm for her to take it

"we shall" she took my arm and as we walked in everyone went quiet as I kissed her forehead and sat down on the bleachers waiting for the coach. I turned to her, she was so beautiful

"Lexie?" I asked

"Yeah? she said turning to face me

"Would, you like to go to the dance with me?" I said handing her a purple rose

"Of course" she throws her arms around meand I rub her back

"Stop with the sappy crap lovebirds" Called a vaugly familiar voice we turned to see Leo

"Shut it Valdez" I said slapping him in the arm

"C'mon cupcakes get your butts down here" We look down and see Coach Hedge

"What's up coach!" Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel said, I walked down holding Lexie's hand

"Ah, Nico, I see you got yourself a girlfriend" I just smirked and rolled my eyes "Well? aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Lexie Taylor sir" She holds out her hand and Coach shakes it

"Ah, she's got some manners, you guys could learn a thing or two from her" he said and lookd at me and winked "She's a keeper"

"She's demigod too" I said

"Parent?" he asked

"Posedion" she answered "Im kelp heads sister"

"I don't get it why is she Nico's type and not me" Percy whined

"If you haven't notice you two are polar opposites" I pointed out

"Oh really, in what ways" Percy said crossing his arms

"She's smarter, as in like WAY smarter" I started "She has a sense in fashion" I point to him because jis shirt is backwards with nemo on it and purple shorts and Lexie is wearing black jeans, combat boot, A black tank top, a black aviator just like mine, she wears black sunglasses in her hair which is long, straight, and red. "She is responsible" referring to the fact Percy losses everything and she is extremely organized "She has manners" Lexie is sitting quiet listening and Percy is fiddling with his fingers "She is-"

"I think we get the point" Annabeth pointed out, I shrugged

"Continue with your lessons Coach" Jason said

"I tried to get them to teach sword fighting but they said they already taught that so we have to learn stupid ballroom dancing" coach said, I looked at Lexie knowingly, we had always been great dancers, even when we weren't dating. "get a partner and dance and suff"

I grabbed her by the hand and we started ballroom dancing, Percy and Annabeth were going a smidge to slow, Jason and Piper were going to fast, Frank kept stepping on Hazels toes, and Leo ?had to dance with a broom. Lexie and I were elegantly dancing around the room, everyone started to stop and watch, us. I thought it was a bit embarassing but Lexie didn't seem to notice them. when the song slowed down to the last meter I spun her and dipped her, smiling as the song ends

"Ti amo, Nico" she said looking into my eyes, that's one of the best things about her, she can speak Italian

"Ti amo troppo, Lexie" I replied with a smile

Everyone cheered as I pulled her into a standing position and kissed her cheek and pushed a stray hair behind her ear, Leo came and pounded on my back

"That was Epic dude, where did you learn that?" He asked

"Persephone made me take lessons" he looked at Lexie

"Where'd you learn?" He asked

"I Learned from Nico" she said in her sweet melodic voice, she is perfect. I must've been thinking for a while becuase she whispered in my ear

"Pronto a tornare a casa, Nico?" (ready to go home, Nico?) I nodded and she took my hand and pulled me back to my apartment, she doesn't live with me, sadly. But I still get to see her everyday, she usually stays at my house during the day then goes to the apartment she shared with Leo, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel, Annabeth and Percy stay at Sally's, on the weekends we all go to camp.

Lexie curled up in the passengers seat and fell asleep, I'm fine with carrying her because I do it all the time. it takes 5 minutes to get to my apartment building, I turn the music in my car way down.

when we got to my apartment I unbuckled my seat and turned off my car, I went on her side and carried her into the apartment, Percy said he stopped by earlier to drop something off, I don't see anything, I brought her into my room and took off her Jacket, shoes, and socks. I went to my desk and I found out what Percy dropped of, a certain item was sitting there with a note that says 'at least use protection with my sis ;)' I'm gonna kill him, he should know I wouldn't do that to her, well then again 1. he's an idiot 2. I can hear Annabeth at night screaming,and she said she hasn't had nightmares in months. I through the 'gift' in the garabage, I went to the kitchen and made a chocolate milkshake, I heard her shuffle into the kitchen rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, She's so cute when she's tired

"hey, want a milkshake" I asked

"yes please" she said softly

I love how she's quiet when shes tired and loud and funny when she's awake. I handed her a milkshake and she sipped it.

"mmm, this is really good" I chuckled and we went into the living room, she sat down and I laid down my head in her lap, she turned on the tv, I didn't pay attention to the movie, I just watched her as she tangled her fingers in my hair. I smiled at her _'aphrodite did something right for once'_ I grabbed the nearest blanket and I covered us in it.

at about 12am she drifted into sleep I brought her into my room and changed her into a pair of sweat pants and a noddle strap shirt, I also gave her one of my hoodies, I crawled into bed with her and with the love of my life in my arms I drifted to sleep.

Aarons POV

I see Percy posts a video called 'MISSION LEXICO' I click it, Percy's face shows up

"hey guys, I set up camera everywhere in his apartment and now we get to stalk them"

It starts with Lexie being carried in by Nico, he brings her into a room which I'm guessing as the bedroom, he comes out and goes into the kitchen and makes a milkshake Lexie comes in and looks terrible, she whispers low, I don't like how her personality changes depending on if she slept good or not. They went into the living roon and Nico put his head in her lap, that should be me, then they fall asleep together, in the same ned, then the video ends.

my hands are vibrating, longest chap ever I think, please review and leave Ideas with Lexico


	5. Chapter 5

Lexie's POV

I had gotten a job as part time musician and part time music teacher, I've gotten over stage fright after a few performances, usually there's about 1200 people, tomight there's 2000 people, I pull out my stool and stare as the curtains, I can play pretty much every instrument, I pull out my violin as the curtain opens

When I met you in the summer  
To my heartbeat sound  
We fell in love  
As the leaves turned brown

And we could be together baby  
As long as skies are blue  
You act so innocent now  
But you lied so soon  
When I met you in the summer

When I met you in the summer  
To my heartbeat sound  
We fell in love  
As the leaves turned brown

And we could be together baby  
As long as skies are blue  
You act so innocent now  
But you lied so soon  
When I met you in the summer

Summer

I look off stage and wink at Nico.

When I met you in the summer  
(Summer)  
(Hey)  
(Love)  
(Hey)

Summer  
(Summer)  
(Hey)  
(Love)  
(Hey...)

every one cheered as I pulled out my guitar

I started one of my favorite songs

Hey, baby, won't you look my way?  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey, baby, what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching

Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

everyone cheered and a few people were making out, eww... Aaron ran up onto stage

"can I play a song?" he asked, I shrugged

"sure" he played a few hideous notes but then fixed it as I sat down

"hey you did great up there" he whispered to me, I kiss his cheek

"thanks"

Aaron starts playing the violin

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

he winks at me and I roll my eyes

 _[Beat break]_

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

 _[Beat break]_

I need your love

Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

 _[Beat break]_

I need your love

All the years  
All the times  
You have never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free

 _[Beat break]_

he's ok but not enough to win me back

I take a deep breath and play some notes on my guitar

 _[Verse 1:]_  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 _[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

 _[Verse 2:]_  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 _[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

 _[Bridge:]_  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

 _[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

I played one last song

I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run

I just wanna run  
I'm out here all alone  
I try to call your house  
Can't reach you on the phone  
I'll gather up the nerve  
I'm packing up my bag  
It's more than you deserve  
Don't treat me like a drag

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself,  
My words lost all meaning  
I keep talking  
I repeat myself

I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)

Like a game of chess  
I predict your move  
I think I know you better  
Better than you do  
I'm sick of feeling cheap  
Cheated and abused  
Sick of losing sleep  
Thinking about you

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself,  
My words lost all meaning  
I keep talking  
I repeat myself

I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh) throw it away

I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out, out

I just wanna run

I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out

I just wanna run (Hey, hey, hey, hey,...)  
I just wanna run (won't find me out, won't find me out)  
I just wanna run

Nico asked if he could sing A song so I handed him my guitar, he strummed some notes

Hey there, Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there, Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there, Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there, Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Delilah, here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

I ran to jump into his arms, only to be intercepted by Aaron, I kicked him in the nuts and kept runnning, I ran into his arms and kissed him deeply, most people were leaving but some people were going to play spin the bottle

Percy made out with Annabeth, Jason pecked Piper, Leo pecked Thalia and Calypso, I made out with Nico and pulled back when the bottle landed on him, he searched the room and saw Helen applying lipstick...

Nico's POV

no not her, not that weird chick, give her to Leo or something I glanced at Lexie

"go ahead, it's just a game" she said lowly

even though the kiss only lasted 2 seconds Lexie looked asthough she was gonna die, after 10 seconds of her curled up in a ball and everyone looking at her in worry, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, I gently pinned her down to the bed and kissed her roughly, she responded immediantly. I can usually tell her mood by how she kisses, she's not the happiest camper right now, I think it's time to cheer her up...

-later-

"hmm, you guys were in there a long time, have fun?" Leo said wiggling his eyebrows, I was just grinning like a maniac. Leo snickered

"lets play Truth or Dare" Jason suggested


	6. THE END OF TIME

Lexie's POV

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Nico" I begged clinging to his legs so he couldn't move

"no" he said trying to pry me off

"fine. NO kisses for a month" I stood up

"b-but" he said with a dumbfounded look on his face

"No buts" I started to walk away but he wraps his arms around my waist and trows me over his shoulder "NICOLA DiAngelo put me down"

"if you let me carry you around I'll do a video with you" I sighed

"Fine"

THE END. I know it was short but I'm super excited for my next fanfiction.


End file.
